darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sense
Metal Sense is an ability that Metal hosts have. It lets the user detect any nearby metals. Tiers Each tier of metal sense either increases the radius, the reliability, etc... Tier 1 (Basic metal sense) This ability only lets the user detect metals but it won't let them identify metals, they will only get a signal. This ability works like an invisible pulse, but since it's just a pulse, the user can only know where the metal was when the pulse hit the metal, the metal can move places without the user noticing. (Unless they continually use this ability) In order to do this, the user needs to close his eyes and focus for a certain period of time, usually 10-20 seconds, if the user loses focus, he needs to redo this. Users: *Sylvan Hectus *Sean Hectus (Formerly) Tier 2 This version of metal sense allows the user to detect the metals' movement, but the user has to stay stationary in order to keep detecting metal. The user needs to also close their eyes for this one, but the focus time required to access this takes 5-6 minutes which turns to 1-2 minutes over more more uses, once the user taps into this, they can see all surrounding metals in a small radius, the radius increases as the user stays in focus. Again, if the user loses focus, they have to redo this. Users: *Sylvan Hectus *Sean Hectus (Formerly) Locked Tiers These abilities are currently inaccessible to future Elementals but have been available in the past. Tier 3 This version of metal sense allows the user to use the t1 metal sense without closing their eyes, once they activate it, a white pulse in the shape of the circle appears from where the user is standing, then it expands and disappears, any metal it touches will glow for a short amount of time. This pulse appears once every second. The user needs extreme focus to activate it and it will shut down once the user loses focus. As the user becomes better at focusing, the pulse will come in less than a second and the time will decrease until they eventually learn the t4 metal sense. Users: * Sylvan Hectus (Formerly) Tier 4 This version of metal sense allows the user to detect the movement of metal and know the metal's type as well as allowing them to see really small metal particles. This version of metal sense can be accessed once the user masters the tier before this, all the user needs to do is focus for a short amount of time (1-3 seconds) in order to activate this, this will make the user's eyes glow in a a colour that matches a lighter version of their eye colour.. The user can choose to shut down this ability at will, it will also shutdown if the user is unconscious. Users: *Sean Hectus *Gabriel Hectus *Sylvan Hectus (Formerly) Final Tier (Perfect metal sense) Not much is known about this tier other than the fact that it lets the user identify any metal even if they haven't had any contact with the metal, it also let's them identify the temperature, density, mass and every other aspect the metal has. Category:Abilities